APARTEMEN NO 7
by mutmut chan
Summary: Bukankah mereka bilang waktu yang akan menyembuhkan segalanya? Tapi mengapa di sini hanya aku yang tidak bisa sembuh. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Wonkyu fanfic. Wonkyu. BL.


**Apartemen No. 07**

Bulan September tahun ini, hujan tak henti-hentinya turun di kota Seoul. Hampir setiap hari jalanan basah terendam air hujan. Payung, genangan air, orang-orang yang berlarian kecil menghindari hujan adalah pemandangan yang paling sering ditemui kala itu. Tidak berbeda halnya dengan keadaan seorang laki-laki yang saat ini sedang terlihat berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah gedung dengan mantel hitamnya yang sudah basah. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas jinjing berwarna senada sementara tangan kirinya sibuk merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih sesuatu dari sana. Gel yang ia pakai di rambutnya sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi rambut hitamnya.

Laki-laki itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu nama pada resepsionis gedung itu sebelum petugasnya mengizinkannya masuk. **Choi Siwon** , laki-laki berusia 36 tahun itu masuk ke dalam sebuah lift dan menekan tombol 4. Sesekali ia akan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya untuk membuatnya lebih rapi. Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai 4, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dan menyusuri koridor yang tampak lengang itu.

Siwon berhenti di sebuah pintu bernomor 07. Ia membuka tas jinjingnya dan meraih sebuah kunci. Di bagian ujung kunci itu tampak sebuah noda karat. Namun ketika Siwon memasukkannya ke knop pintu bunyi 'klik' menandakan bahwa pintu itu bisa terbuka.

Apartemen nomor 07 adalah sebuah tempat yang pernah Siwon tinggali sementara. Apartemen itu berdesain minimalis dengan corak cat berwarna putih. Beberapa propertinya masih utuh dengan diselimuti kain putih untuk mencegahnya agar tidak kotor. Bau pengap tak bisa dihindari mengingat ventilasi udara yang ada di dalamnya telah tertutup selama beberapa tahun. Siwon menyalakan sebuah _Air Purifier_ sambil berdoa alat itu masih bisa bekerja.

Siwon melepas mantel yang ia pakai dan menggantungnya di balik pintu masuk tadi. Tas jinjing yang beberapa saat lalu tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu. Ia kemudian melonggarkan dasinya. Hari ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan karena ia bisa keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menjadi CEO dari sebuah perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Korea membuat jadwal kerjanya menjadi super sibuk dan sulit untuk membuat celah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling apartemen itu tertuju pada sebuah telepon yang kabelnya masih tersambung di jaringan. Ia memang sudah tidak menempati apartemen itu, tetapi setiap bulannya ia memastikan bahwa semua tagihan atas apartemen itu masih ia penuhi.

Siwon menekan sebuah tombol di telepon itu dan menemukan beberapa pesan suara di dalamnya. Sekali klik lagi dan pesan suara itu akhirnya terdengar.

Terdengar hening sebentar kemudian seseorang berdehem.

"Halo..." Jeda.

"...Siwon. Ini aku."

Siwon yang tengah melepas kancing lengan kemejanya berhenti. Matanya kembali menatap pesawat telepon itu. Suara yang keluar dari pesawat telepon itu membuat bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri.

Suara itu terdengar menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu pesan ini akan masuk ke dalam _Voice Mail_ mu yang entah kapan nanti akan kau bu—dengar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau akan kembali ke apartemen itu."

Jeda. Hujan masih mengguyur di luar. Tirai putih yang menutupi jendela kaca apartemen itu Siwon singkap. Awan hitam semakin menggelayut dan membuat siang itu terlihat suram.

"Apa kabar, Siwon?"

Hening kembali. Siwon menarik kain-kain putih yang menutupi furnitur yang mengisi apartemen itu. Dekorasinya masih sama seperti ketika terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Pesan suara itu tak kunjung berlanjut, kemudian terdengar bunyi 'beep' satu kali sebelum pesan suara kedua terdengar.

"Halo, lagi." Suara itu memulai. Kali ini Siwon duduk di salah satu sofa, tidak peduli jika debunya menempel di celananya yang basah, tapi Siwon butuh duduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Siwon. Apa aku perlu menyebutkan tahun berapa sekarang?"

"Um, kalau aku tidak salah hitung, sekarang kau sudah berumur 33 tahun. Kau sudah tua sekali."

Tawa renyah pemuda itu menggema, memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan apartemen itu dengan suaranya. Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Pagi tadi ia mendapatkan sms dari tunangannya yang memintanya untuk segera menyiapkan apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali bulan depan. Maka hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kembali apartemen yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan, namun ia justru menemukan beberapa pesan suara yang seharusnya tidak ia hiraukan.

Kemudian suara 'beep' lain kembali terdengar dan pesan suara ketiga muncul. Kali ini terdengar isakan kecil sebelum suara khas itu terdengar.

"Kau mungkin berpikir kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang psikopat."

Siwon sadar betul ia sekarang sedang membuang-buang waktunya dengan mendengarkan pesan suara itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki daya untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku sedang mengingat-ingat kembali masa ketika kita masih tinggal bersama. Siwon, jika kau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, apa dulu kau akan menolak untuk tinggal denganku?"

Siwon beranjak. Ia harus menghentikannya. Ia sudah akan mencabut kabel telepon itu ketika suara itu menyahut kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tangan Siwon membeku. Keadaan apartemen itu masih gelap, laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu belum sempat menyalakan lampunya.

'Beep.' Pesan suara keempat.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon...Aku seharusnya tidak menghubungimu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun kita berpisah. Aku tidak pernah menyesali 'kita', tapi aku menyesal karena telah pergi begitu saja dan menyakiti hatimu."

Kilat yang baru saja mengerjap dari langit memantul pada sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Siwon.

"Aku tau hal ini tidak akan mengubah apapun di antara kita, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf."

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pacar pertama Siwon ketika ia berusia 26 tahun di mana di usia itu Siwon terang-terangan menyatakan pada keluarga dan teman-temannya bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Kyuhyun saat itu lebih muda 2 tahun dari dirinya. Mereka bertemu ketika masih sama-sama menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan. Setelah berpacaran selama 3 tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen nomor 07. Apartemen yang pada dasarnya adalah milik Siwon.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang manis, meskipun mulutnya sering kali berkata tajam. Siwon berhasil memenangkan hati pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memenangkan egonya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya."

Beep.

Pesan suara itu berhenti.

Siwon yang akhirnya mampu bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya untuk meraih gagang telepon itu. Di layarnya tertulis 29 Agustus 2013, tanggal pesan terakhir itu dikirim.

Hari ini tanggal 18 September 2016 ketika Siwon mengunci kembali pintu apartemen nomor 07 dan mengirim sms pada tunangannya bahwa mereka lebih baik mencari apartemen baru saja.

Bukankah mereka bilang waktu yang akan menyembuhkan segalanya? Tapi mengapa di sini hanya aku yang tidak bisa sembuh.

TAMAT

Terinspirasi dari Hello milik Adelle.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
